Just One Moment More
by Starscream1998
Summary: (Written for me for my birthday by Bluezebra.) Skyshriek, carrier of Starscream was known for being rather demanding of her Sparkling's attention, to the point that he seemed to hate how much she coddled him. Therefore, she was very surprised when he suggested spending time with her. see what the two of them get up to in the night they share together.


**A.N. this was written for me as a birthday present by bluezebra. Thank you my best friend!**

**Just One Moment** More

Acquiring the device was easy enough. Lightweight, charmingly primitive and 'simple to assemble' according to its previous order. Skyshriek's holoform set the box into her cockpit, and left her 'Earth Dealer' behind.

It had been a smooth event, He had taken the earth currency and ignored the plane, while she did her best to not mention his wretched stench.

Skyshriek opened the box and checked on her new toy. As the man had advertised it was a sleek black box, with a lens to one side, a power cord to the back, and a few bells and whistles that she wouldn't take long to work through.

It had been so long since she and her dear Starscream had any quality time together. Nearly a week, in fact. She was overjoyed when Starscream suggested the have a little visit together. Shriek just had to plan something for the two of them, and the little black box held in her holoform's hands was a big part of it all.

The red fellow who had been hanging around her Starscream had planted the idea. He mentioned how he enjoyed a good drive in movie. After looking into it all (And finding no 'airplane friendly' drive ins) SkyShriek decided that she'd set it all up herself.

She already had the flat surface for the projection to rest, a large sum of soft blankets and 'pillows' for them to rest on, and enough rust sticks and energon to make them both sick.

She had nearly everything, and her dealer had just given her the final piece to her happy and relaxing puzzle.

From the outside its a bit hard to tell if a plane is happy or excited, mostly because most folks have never seen an ecstatic plane before. Shriek gracefully flew through clouds, gently moving her wings to rock herself as she flew at high speeds.

With the sun overhead, Shiek landed not to far from her child's dwelling, and practically skipped her way in. The seeker knew it wouldn't be long until her child returned to her, he had mentioned some errands he needed to do before they started .

For now she would set up all her things. She placed the treats on a nearby table, arranged the blankets and pillows on the floor in a round, soft shape, then she tested the light dimmer and her new projector.

It was all coming together smoothly and she couldn't wait to show her Star what she had in store for him.

"Carrier? Are you here?"

Just in time.

"Star! My dear Starscream, Oh its been too long!" Skyshriek held her arms open and approached her sparkling. Her son cracked a smile and hugged her back,"Only a week, but I am glad to see you, Carrier."

He pulled away and looked at the nest of blankets and pillows, and the rust sticks on the table,"What is your plan for today, Carrier?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Skyshiek sat in her nest,"bring some treats." She pet the seat next to her.

Starscream smiled and moved the table closer to the nest, and sat beside his carrier,"And now?"

"The best part, besides spending time with my dear sparkling, of course."

Sky clicked on the projector, and the image projected warmed Starscream's spark.

He was expecting she would turn on a film from Cybertron, or maybe even a human horror flick on accident.

Instead he saw himself, millennia younger and voice infinitely higher.

"Star, are you ready?"

"I am!"

A melody began to play as the young mech played dutifully on his harp. It was soft, and very skillful, and Starscream could hear his Carrier humming along quietly.

He glanced at his carrier,"You...saved them? The footage is fro-"

"As much as I could." She interrupted,"I knew I'd find the time to watch them later." Skyshriek held her sparkling's hand and smiled warmly at him,"I'm glad we could watch them together."

Starscream smiled back at his carrier and turned back to watch the projection.

His younger self started singing an older tune, and his on-screen carrier joined him. Current Star tapped his digits on the table, lightly trying to recall how to play it. How long had it been since he last played that song? He couldn't even remember all the lyrics.

"I think I have the music plate in one of my data pads, we could relearn it together." His carrier said, as if she had read his mind.

"I'd like that, Carrier."

The screen flipped and showed another young Starscream, sleeping in what looked like the library of the house, book in lap, and Cotter Pin in hand.

"You were too cute! I had to take you to your room, but I had to film it!"

Star chuckled,"I really was."

"And are!"

"Carrier."

"Nope, my sparkling is too cute, then and now!"

Star just grinned and turned to the screen.

And that was where they stayed for hours, watching and laughing at old recordings, eating every treat that his carrier had brought with her, until finally they were too tired to go on.

"I'll clean up the 'nest' tomorrow, and when we next meet I'll give you everything back- for now I think we should just rest."

"Yes, I agree- do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No, its fine. I have a spare room you can rest in."

"I'm glad."

Star turned to his carrier before heading to his room,"Be sure to find that Data Pad, with the music written on it. I'd like to practice it with you when we both have the time."

Skyshriek grinned,"Consider it found!"

They both said goodnight, and rested well for the entire evening.


End file.
